User talk:Skipper Rorc/Archive2
Update! On Snake Hunter.--Verminfate Beware furbearers... Varanus Riptail is coming! Happy Birthday!! Happy Birthday to ye! Happy Birthday to ye! Happy Birthday dear Rorc! Haaaaaaappy Birthday toooo ye!! Hope ye had an Awesome birthday Rorc, an' got lossa cake 'n' presents! :D Sister Armel Watch out!!! CRAZY MAD SQUIRREL ON THE LOOSE!!!!!! 17:56, April 16, 2010 (UTC) Update on From the South, Chapter 12's here. --Peony Laminar 18:36, April 16, 2010 (UTC) Update! On Snake Hunter.--Verminfate Beware furbearers... Varanus Riptail is coming! Update on The Son Of A Warrior. Happy birthday too Rorc! Hope ya got lots of presents! XD --Laria Wavedeep This otter ain't gonna give up so easy! Got that? 10:04, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Update Super update on Mossflower Reborn. And, apparently, yesterday was your birthday. Hope it was great :D! -----Clockworthy Di immortales 18:59, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Update 'Revenge of a Warrior' got the Prologue upSister Armel Watch out!!! CRAZY MAD SQUIRREL ON THE LOOSE!!!!!! 19:28, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Small update on The Son Of A Warrior. --Laria Wavedeep This otter ain't gonna give up so easy! Got that? 09:53, April 18, 2010 (UTC) Update on From the South (Chapter 13) --Peony Laminar 17:47, April 18, 2010 (UTC) I left a suggestion for a fan fiction on your page for you to (maybe) use. I hope it helps! --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiaaaaaa! 21:39, April 18, 2010 (UTC) Update! On Snake Hunter.--Verminfate Beware furbearers... Varanus Riptail is coming! Hi if you want to read my fanfiction, pleasego to Deviantart and search "Life in the Horde" its kind of grim just to warn you, it features a diffrent view point of Outcast of Redwall, I also have other things there. Joseph the Weasel 23:50, April 18, 2010 (UTC) Update Update, Revenge of The Warrior Sister Armel Watch out!!! CRAZY MAD SQUIRREL ON THE LOOSE!!!!!! 19:33, April 19, 2010 (UTC) update On Snake Hunter.--Verminfate Beware furbearers... Varanus Riptail is coming! Update on From the South (chapter 14) --Peony Laminar 02:32, April 20, 2010 (UTC) Portaining to the recent change to your user page..... Well, then happy 16th! since you just changed it.......xD. It's kinda weird to think that i'm 'friends' with 15,16,17,18+ year old people. In the real world, if we went to the same school, we probably wouldn't know the other existed. o.0 Wow. a world with out the crazy brain of you. Such a desolate thought. Yeesh. I need to think happy thoughts. Puppies, cookies, lolly pops, beach balls, lasagna, monkeys........Windy Never mess with a fox when death is on the line! 20:08, April 20, 2010 (UTC) cool. I'll put a notice up on my user page. I JUST MADE SKIP RORC'S DAY! AM I SPECIAL OR WHAT!?! xD heehee! I'm serious. Check it out! Windy Never mess with a fox when death is on the line! 20:20, April 20, 2010 (UTC) heehee! tell Rorc happy seasonday for me! Windy Never mess with a fox when death is on the line! 20:28, April 20, 2010 (UTC) how did she make yer day?Lorgo galedeep 00:16, April 21, 2010 (UTC) random..... i'm totally taking over your talk page today, but i wuz looking at ur user page (imagine that!) and i saw that the high school won't let you play cuz you're homeschooled. Is it public or private? Cuz i thought that if you (your family) payed taxes, that they HAD to let you play? Am i wrong, or is it different where you live? Just curious. And as i sometimes say, curiosity killed the fox, but satisfaction brought it back!!! xD Windy Never mess with a fox when death is on the line! 20:40, April 20, 2010 (UTC) Update Chapter Thirteen is up. Hope you like it!--Gandr Adderbane Slayer of Snakes 22:34, April 20, 2010 (UTC) Small update on The Son Of A Warrior. Not much tonight, sorry. --Laria Wavedeep This otter ain't gonna give up so easy! Got that? 11:13, April 21, 2010 (UTC) Sorry Yeah I have not be on for a LONG time but it just that I always have school stuff to do and once I am done I am spending it on Steam. I will be back once the school year ends then I will have a a lot of free time. If you could tell the others so they dont send me updates untill I am back thank you. ----Zoso159 Valor inc. 11:39, April 21, 2010 (UTC) Update on From the South, chapter 15 is up --Peony Laminar 21:06, April 21, 2010 (UTC) Update! On Snake Hunter.--Verminfate Beware furbearers... Varanus Riptail is coming! Update!!!! Hey Rorc, I just posted chapter 10 of Vengeance and Wrath! Hope you like it!--Trisslivesinme EULALIAAAA! 19:11, April 22, 2010 (UTC) Update! On Snake Hunter.--Verminfate Beware furbearers... Varanus Riptail is coming! hmm, i see. that stincks. BTW, thanks for tellin' me about Zoso. :) Windy Never mess with a fox when death is on the line! 00:18, April 23, 2010 (UTC) Update on From the SOuth, chatpers 16 and 17 up! --Peony Laminar 17:59, April 23, 2010 (UTC) thank you for the welcome.I have another user If you know who it is please don't tell anyone.thank you.-Nightpaw Small update on TSOAW. Sorry, I can't update very much. --Laria Wavedeep I am an otter of Redwall! 07:57, April 24, 2010 (UTC) update Hi! Sorry for taking FOREVER, but my latest update is up for "the quest of martin's sword". Note: I will no longer be updating on user's talk-pages, but I'll be leaving a message on my user-page at the top about my next update whenever it happens. Enjoy reading! :) --Brockkers~ LOL LOL Lots of Love, Laugh out LoudBluestripe the Wild For Salamandastron! 12 00:54, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Update! On Snake Hunter.--Verminfate Beware furbearers... Varanus Riptail is coming! Update on TSOAW. --Laria Wavedeep I am an otter of Redwall! 08:11, April 25, 2010 (UTC) RE :Leave a message on my talk page if you want me to continue updating you.-- re: 'Leave a message on my talk page if you want me to continue updating you.' Please continue to let me know about the updates. I know I haven't been on the wiki in a long time, that's because of health issues I have.--WildloughRhulain Taste stones! 03:43, April 26, 2010 (UTC) Update Update on TSOAW. Laria Wavedeep I am an otter of Redwall! 11:17, April 26, 2010 (UTC) Chapter Fourteen is posted. Enjoy! Oh, and thanks for the message about Zoso.--Gandr Adderbane Slayer of Snakes 19:20, April 26, 2010 (UTC) Update on From the South (chapter 18 is up!) --Peony Laminar 19:34, April 26, 2010 (UTC) Linebreakers How do you center and bold "~~***~~" (Or, y'know, anything, for that matter.)? Horizontal lines are boring. -----Clockworthy Stories on my blog outpace comments left.. News at 11 13:57, April 27, 2010 (UTC) Ah, cool. Thanks!-----Clockworthy Stories on my blog outpace comments left.. News at 11 18:03, April 27, 2010 (UTC) Update on From the South (chapter 19) --Peony Laminar 19:53, April 27, 2010 (UTC) Newsflash Aw...I know how that feels (Military brat here.). I hope you get into a house soon!-----Clockworthy Stories on my blog outpace comments left.. News at 11 22:15, April 27, 2010 (UTC) Character, Chronology, Fanfic, Storyline, and Other Stuff. OK, so this has almost nothing to do with the title. Sorry. Anyhow, I was thinking of using your char in one of my fanfics, but for the sake of storyline and other stuff like that, it would be impossible for your dad to be Deyna. Is that OK?--The Wild One Today is a good day to die! 22:45, April 27, 2010 (UTC) Update on TSOAW. --Laria Wavedeep I am an otter of Redwall! 12:34, April 28, 2010 (UTC) Update! On Snake Hunter. --Verminfate Beware furbearers... Varanus Riptail is coming! Update on From the South chapter 20 --Peony Laminar 02:08, April 29, 2010 (UTC) Update on TSOAW. --Laria Wavedeep I am an otter of Redwall! 09:14, April 29, 2010 (UTC) Chapter Fifteen is up. Enjoy!--Gandr Adderbane Slayer of Snakes 18:49, April 30, 2010 (UTC) Update on From the South chapter 21 --Peony Laminar 01:02, May 1, 2010 (UTC) Update! On The Lord of Bloodwrath --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiaaaaaa! 01:24, May 2, 2010 (UTC) Update on Bluestripe the Warrior. Hollyfire the Warrior Eulaliaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!! 22:06, May 2, 2010 (UTC) Update! On fol's Past!--Ferretmaiden I Heart Doctor Two-Brains! 00:11, May 3, 2010 (UTC) Update on TSOAW. --Laria Wavedeep I am an otter of Redwall! 13:45, May 3, 2010 (UTC) Update on From the South chapter 22 --Peony Laminar "I say, you chaps" 17:32, May 5, 2010 (UTC) Chapter Sixteen is up. You're going to hate the ending.--Gandr Adderbane Slayer of Snakes 20:30, May 5, 2010 (UTC) Update on Bluestripe. I have put Rorc Nightblade in it!!! Hollyfire the Warrior Eulaliaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!! 21:20, May 5, 2010 (UTC) hey skipper, just wanted to say thanks for the tip and the vote. Tell other people to vote on my page. (plz tell me how to put a poll on my page) btw keep updating ur story i like it.--Coral Flintblade 02:42, May 6, 2010 (UTC) thanks rorc ToM is updated and WITHOUT all the comments! <3 woohoo! PS, you've been a really good reader, I know that sounds weird but you always leave really good comments about YOUR oppinion, not just 'that was great. UPDATE.' you know? X) -- Merlot Yo ho ho and a bottle of wine 14:58, May 7, 2010 (UTC) Sorry, this update is a short one. I have a disease called writers block! Argh...--Laria Wavedeep I am an otter of Redwall! 07:10, May 8, 2010 (UTC) hey rorc do you think you can add me to your update list for The Runaway. Thanks-Coral Flintblade Update on From the South Chapter 23 -- one evil cliffhanger resolved. :-) --Peony Laminar "I say, you chaps" 00:49, May 9, 2010 (UTC) fan fiction I have finally posted my fan fiction, please give it a look. Update! on Zaroc! -- Ferretmaiden RAWR! I'm An Artist! Fear Me! 18:37, May 9, 2010 (UTC) Update Chapter Seventeen is up, ad the ending isn't as much a cliffhanger as the previous one.--Gandr Adderbane Slayer of Snakes 18:57, May 10, 2010 (UTC) Update on Zaroc again!-- Ferretmaiden RAWR! I'm An Artist! Fear Me! 22:44, May 10, 2010 (UTC) Update on From the South chapter 24 is up --Peony Laminar "I say, you chaps" 15:36, May 13, 2010 (UTC) Chapter Eighteen is posted, and there's a poll too!--Gandr Adderbane Slayer of Snakes 12:29, May 15, 2010 (UTC) Update on TSOAW. Its only very small though.--Laria Wavedeep Come and face a warrior! 01:28, May 16, 2010 (UTC) Fanfic I am finally gonna start to rewrite my fanfic, Laria Wavedeep. Could you please check it out and read it? Thanks! --Laria Wavedeep I am an otter of Redwall! 09:11, May 16, 2010 (UTC) New story Called An Extraordinary Warrior... plz look at it? Holly [[User blog:Hollyfire53/Bluestripe the Warrior|Vorsicht Nacht]] 13:12, May 16, 2010 (UTC) Update AEW. Holly Vorsicht der Nacht 18:15, May 16, 2010 (UTC) Update Royal House of Riftgard. Just for you :) Holly Vorsicht der Nacht 00:16, May 17, 2010 (UTC) Update on Laria Wavedeep. --Laria Wavedeep I am an otter of Redwall! 13:39, May 17, 2010 (UTC) Update Update on Laria Wavedeep --Laria Wavedeep I am an otter of Redwall! 13:08, May 18, 2010 (UTC) Update on From the South chapter 24 --Peony Laminar "I say, you chaps" 03:56, May 19, 2010 (UTC) Update Small update on Laria Wavedeep. --Laria Wavedeep I am an otter of Redwall! 10:58, May 19, 2010 (UTC) hey do that whole book ya know from the last surviver from clunys horde but do the whole book related to his veiw. I heard you mention it on the one blog Austin 83or whatever,. I incourage you to WRITE IT!!! you're a good writer please right it. will you write out of popular request or will you just write it I will be the biggest reader cuz I'm only following one other fanfic. please write it . PLEASEEEEE? it would cool if you did. please i'm pleading there happy? Write it please? el mago I am the Night,shadows, and mist, I see you! 01:03, May 20, 2010 (UTC) Update Update on Laria Wavedeep. --Laria Wavedeep I am an otter of Redwall! 12:54, May 20, 2010 (UTC) Chapter Nineteen is up. Sorry to keep you in suspense about the toads so long.--Gandr Adderbane Slayer of Snakes 19:01, May 20, 2010 (UTC) HUGE UPDATE ON BLUESTRIPE- WILL FINISH BY THE END OF MAY. Click the part AFTER THE PICTURE IN MY SIGNATURE to go to Bluestripe the Warrior. Holly Vorsicht der Nacht 21:16, May 20, 2010 (UTC) Update Update on Laria Wavedeep. --Laria Wavedeep I am an otter of Redwall! 04:13, May 21, 2010 (UTC) I FINISHED BLUESTRIPE!!!! Holly Vorsicht der Nacht 23:14, May 22, 2010 (UTC) Update Update on Laria Wavedeep. --Laria Wavedeep I am an otter of Redwall! 04:02, May 23, 2010 (UTC) I finished the Bluestripe extension. *sob* Holly Werde Dorn Gewinne? 23:14, May 24, 2010 (UTC) Update The Siege Shieldmaiden(talk) 01:08, May 25, 2010 (UTC) New and Shiny (Sort of shiny, anyways.) New story--''The Thunder Queen''--telling you personally because you're the only one who cares! (Well, that sounded sort of mean.)-----The Thunder Queen Train Your Dragon 11:09, May 25, 2010 (UTC) Update Chapter Twenty is posted. Enjoy!--Gandr Adderbane Slayer of Snakes 18:55, May 25, 2010 (UTC) Update on From the South chapters 26 and 27. -- Peony Laminar I say, you chaps! 19:07, May 25, 2010 (UTC) Update An Extraordinary Warrior. SURPRISE!! Guess who the murderer is? Holly Morder Außergewöhnlich! 18:58, May 26, 2010 (UTC) Update Update on Laria Wavedeep. --Laria Wavedeep I am an otter of Redwall! 13:48, May 28, 2010 (UTC) Fren's Quest rewrite is out! Lookit me blog! :D Althyana Slitbane III I draw for cookies! 04:28, May 29, 2010 (UTC) Update! (finally!) I updated on Segalia Riverstorm's voyage! And there's a teaser on me user page for later on!-Segalia Riverstorm Beware 'cause I'm about to go into fullblown Bloodwrath! 15:31, May 29, 2010 (UTC) update On The Thunder Queen. Two days early, but it's a holiday weekend. --Are YOU Clock Worthy? The Queen of Thunder 16:29, May 29, 2010 (UTC) Update Small update on TSOAW. Finally! --Laria Wavedeep I am an otter of Redwall! 03:30, May 30, 2010 (UTC) Update Update on Laria Wavedeep. --Laria Wavedeep I am an otter of Redwall! 08:47, May 30, 2010 (UTC) Chapter Twenty-One part one is posted. Enjoy!--Gandr Adderbane Slayer of Snakes 12:31, May 30, 2010 (UTC) Update I know I just updated, but it's ok. This isn't gonna become a habit. Pretty small update anyways-Segalia Riverstorm Beware 'cause I'm about to go into fullblown Bloodwrath! 19:32, May 30, 2010 (UTC) Update on From the South chapter 28 -- Peony Laminar I say, you chaps! 20:22, May 30, 2010 (UTC) Update An Extraordinary Warrior Holly Meridell FOREVAH!! 20:49, June 1, 2010 (UTC) Update Update on Laria Wavedeep. --Laria Wavedeep I am an otter of Redwall! 13:16, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Update on From the South chapter 29 -- Peony Laminar I say, you chaps! 03:06, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Update Update on Laria Wavedeep. --Laria Wavedeep I am an otter of Redwall! 13:29, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Update Lioneyes- A Legendary Ending. Holly Meridell FOREVAH!! 16:49, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Yes, I did. Shame Shieldmaiden(talk) 02:18, June 4, 2010 (UTC) Update + Poll Update on The Thunder Queen + a slightly working poll. That's not my fault. --Are YOU Clock Worthy? The Queen of Thunder 11:39, June 4, 2010 (UTC) It is only based off raging, not exactly like it, but interpret it as you will! Shieldmaiden(talk) 14:48, June 4, 2010 (UTC) Update on AEW Holly 16:39, June 4, 2010 (UTC) Update Chapter finished and cliffhanger resolved! Enjoy!--Gandr Adderbane Slayer of Snakes 19:59, June 4, 2010 (UTC) Update Update on Laria Wavedeep. --Laria Wavedeep I am an otter of Redwall! 04:31, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Update Outcast Holly Meridell FOREVAH!! 12:17, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Update.--Pinedance Coneslinger Want to chat? 16:20, June 7, 2010 (UTC) Update on From the South, chapter 30 posted in which the trust of Dann's past in revealed! Enjoy!-- Peony Laminar I say, you chaps! 03:19, June 8, 2010 (UTC) Update Lioneyes. Holly Meridell FOREVAH!! 21:04, June 8, 2010 (UTC) Chapter Twenty-Two is up, and it is NOT a cliffhanger!!!--Gandr Adderbane Slayer of Snakes 20:17, June 9, 2010 (UTC) We finish the prologue in The Thunder Queen!--Are YOU Clock Worthy? The Queen of Thunder 20:26, June 9, 2010 (UTC) Short Update On TLoB. --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 00:55, June 11, 2010 (UTC) Update Chapter Seven is up on Laria Wavedeep. --Laria Wavedeep I am an otter of Redwall! 13:07, June 11, 2010 (UTC) Shout Box-Meet me there, man. --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 16:03, June 11, 2010 (UTC) Update Outcast Holly Meridell FOREVAH!! 16:49, June 11, 2010 (UTC) Another small update, bit of a cliffhanger. --Laria Wavedeep I am an otter of Redwall! 09:01, June 12, 2010 (UTC) Update Outcast. Holly ThornbladeThe True Warrior 01:46, June 13, 2010 (UTC) Update on From the South chapter 31. Enjoy! -- Peony Laminar I say, you chaps! 15:06, June 13, 2010 (UTC) Update Update on Laria Wavedeep. --Laria Wavedeep I am an otter of Redwall! 13:29, June 14, 2010 (UTC) Chapter Twenty-Two is up. Enjoy!--Gandr Adderbane Slayer of Snakes 18:48, June 14, 2010 (UTC) My Fan Fic Idea I created this sea otter character recently named Vydra Pykhunter. I thought he should be somewhat similar to Finnbarr. He is missing his left eye and his right paw, which has been replaced with a hook. He wields a scimitar with amethysts encrested in the hilt. Anyway, here's a lil' story I thought I could use for this guy. So the summary is that corsairs come and attack Vydra's family. Vydra tells his family to flee while he fights them off. That's how he loses his eye and paw. Well, he awakens under the care of an otter and Vydra tells him what happened, so they travel the seas in search of his family. I may have a hawk in the story named Havik Accipiter. Please give me feedback. --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 01:34, June 15, 2010 (UTC) His sword is a family heirloom. His family thought he might be dead so they left and didn't return in fear of discovering Vydra's body, thus bringing back old memories that are best forgotten. The crew wasn't particularly orderly, so to say. A few were cowardly, the crew wasn't very large, and Vydra also had lots of javelins. --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 02:04, June 15, 2010 (UTC) Update.--Pinedance Coneslinger Why do you fear death? 05:49, June 15, 2010 (UTC) Update Outcast Holly ThornbladeThe True Warrior 16:25, June 15, 2010 (UTC) Update on the otters-Segalia Riverstorm Beware 'cause I'm about to go into fullblown Bloodwrath! 14:26, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Update Chapter Nine and Ten are up on Laria Wavedeep. --Laria Wavedeep I am an otter of Redwall! 05:22, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Update We are halfway through...indeterminate Chapter 1 on The Thunder Queen. No polls involved. --Are YOU Clock Worthy? The Queen of Thunder 17:42, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Chapter Twenty-Three is posted. Enjoy!--Gandr Adderbane Slayer of Snakes 14:30, June 19, 2010 (UTC) Prologue of The Ultimate War started! Holly ThornbladeThe True Warrior 12:31, June 20, 2010 (UTC) Update on From the South, chapter 32 is posted. Enjoy! -- Peony Laminar I say, you chaps! 01:41, June 21, 2010 (UTC) Update The Ultimate War Holly ThornbladeThe True Warrior 22:00, June 22, 2010 (UTC) Update The Ultimate War Holly ThornbladeThe True Warrior 23:38, June 23, 2010 (UTC) Chapter Twenty-Four is posted. Enjoy!--Gandr Adderbane Slayer of Snakes 14:43, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Update Guess who? Finally an update!! --Akash.B 05:01, June 25, 2010 (UTC) Update Update on Laria Wavedeep. --Laria Wavedeep I am an otter of Redwall! 09:30, June 26, 2010 (UTC) Update! Update on SL (I procrasinated... again...) --Snowy Longname I'm actually a mouse! 03:57, June 27, 2010 (UTC) Update I've updated on TUA. Thanks helping me. Please tell me what you think. --Brigadier Benchpress EEUULAALIIAAA!!! 06:25, June 29, 2010 (UTC) Update on [[User_blog:Peony Laminar/Peony Laminar/From the South | ''From the South]], chapter 33 is posted. -- Peony Laminar I say, you chaps! 23:25, June 29, 2010 (UTC) Chapter Twenty-Five is posted. Hope you like it!--Gandr Adderbane Slayer of Snakes 23:29, June 29, 2010 (UTC) Update On The Thunder Queen. Admittedly, we updated about three days ago but no one caught it. --Are YOU Clock Worthy? The Queen of Thunder 16:31, July 2, 2010 (UTC) Update Small update on Laria Wavedeep. --Laria Wavedeep I am an otter of Redwall! 06:36, July 3, 2010 (UTC) Voting for my contest Hi! I was wondering if you could vote in my art contest. Just go here to vote. Please vote in all three polls. Thanks! Wild Doogy Plumm Haway Braaaaaw! Update Chapter Twenty-Six is up. Gorthumbar comes into the light. *scary music*--Gandr Adderbane Slayer of Snakes 18:50, July 4, 2010 (UTC) Mwahaha. Chapter Twenty-Seven is posted, and its ending surpasses all previous chapters in its evilness. Please don't kill me.--Gandr Adderbane Slayer of Snakes 11:10, July 9, 2010 (UTC) Update The Ultimate War Holly ThornbladeThe True Warrior 11:47, July 9, 2010 (UTC) Outcast chapter re-write. Holly ThornbladeThe True Warrior 22:54, July 9, 2010 (UTC) RE:Maps Hi, fan maps do not qualify as fan art. -- LordTBT Talk! 00:34, July 10, 2010 (UTC) Nobody caught it, but major update on The Ultimate War Holly ThornbladeThe True Warrior 16:52, July 11, 2010 (UTC) Update on Revenge of a warrior -Sister Armel Update Chapter Twenty-Eight is up. I think this will be the worst cliffhanger of the story.--Gandr Adderbane Slayer of Snakes 00:13, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Ahh, Ok. I voted on both, :) Shieldmaiden(talk) 19:52, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Major update The Ultimate War. Tell me you saw this coming :) Holly ThornbladeThe War to End All Wars- Have You Joined? 20:49, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Update on TPIG.--The Wild One Today is a good day to die! 02:23, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Update FQ Althyana Slitbane III I draw for cookies! 05:05, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Update on TPIG.--The Wild One Today is a good day to die! 02:23, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Update The Ultimate War. I entered you! Holly ThornbladeThe War to End All Wars- Have You Joined? 14:13, July 17, 2010 (UTC) Update on TPIG.--The Wild One Today is a good day to die! 02:29, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Update Finally an update on Laria Wavedeep. --Laria Wavedeep I am an otter of Redwall! 14:03, July 18, 2010 (UTC) Update The Ultimate War Holly ThornbladeThe War to End All Wars- Have You Joined? 17:12, July 18, 2010 (UTC) Update! Revenge of a WarriorSister Armel 'Ello Matey! Wanna Chat? 02:21, July 19, 2010 (UTC) That's for me to know, and you to find out. Good guess, though.--The Wild One Today is a good day to die! 19:30, July 21, 2010 (UTC) IN case you missed it...I updated. So now you know about Maben and his punishment and about more beasts at Redwall. I may update more later-Selra, Fox Warrioress Decisions, decisions:to kill you or not? Good or bad? 18:43, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Update The Ultimate War Holly ThornbladeThe War to End All Wars- Have You Joined? 17:22, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Update Chapter Twenty-Nine is up! And it's not a cliffhanger!!!--Gandr Adderbane Slayer of Snakes 13:25, July 24, 2010 (UTC) The Unexpected Ally Update Update on TUA. I've changed the prologue again and added another chapter. Can you please leave your signature on my User Page, 'cause I've got update requests all over the place. Thanks!--Brigadier Benchpress EEUULAALIIAAA!!! 01:24, July 25, 2010 (UTC) Update The Ultimate War Holly ThornbladeThe War to End All Wars- Have You Joined? 14:14, July 28, 2010 (UTC) Update on From the South, chapter 34! -- Peony Laminar I say, you chaps! 01:25, July 30, 2010 (UTC) Update Update on Laria Wavedeep. Finished the other half of Chapter Fourteen and started on Book Two! --Laria Wavedeep I am an otter of Redwall! 12:25, July 30, 2010 (UTC) Updated...and may update later-Selra, Fox Warrioress Decisions, decisions:to kill you or not? Good or bad? 17:03, July 30, 2010 (UTC) The Unexpected Ally Update! I've added to the chapter.--Brigadier Benchpress EEUULAALIIAAA!!! 08:08, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Update! On Vengeance and Wrath! I’m sorry I haven’t updated in a while! Writer’s block, school, and camp have slowed me down. I promise I will update more often!--Trisslivesinme EULALIAAAA! 00:15, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Updated...-Selra, Fox Warrioress Decisions, decisions:to kill you or not? Good or bad? 13:51, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Update! On Vengeance and Wrath!--Trisslivesinme EULALIAAAA! 22:04, August 3, 2010 (UTC) On Vengeance and Wrath!--Trisslivesinme EULALIAAAA! 14:26, August 24, 2010 (UTC) LOL I thought so :) Holly ThornbladeThe War to End All Wars- Have You Joined? 18:02, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Update The Ultimate War Not very good, though :( Holly ThornbladeThe War to End All Wars- Have You Joined? 16:12, August 6, 2010 (UTC) Chapter Thirty is up, sorry for the wait. Only 2-3 updates left!--Gandr Adderbane Slayer of Snakes 12:58, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Update Other half of Chapter Fifteen is up. --Laria Wavedeep I am an otter of Redwall! 05:26, August 14, 2010 (UTC) Update on From the South, chapter 35 is up! -- Peony Laminar I say, you chaps! 22:28, August 14, 2010 (UTC) Chapter Thirty-One is up. Only two more updates!--Gandr Adderbane Slayer of Snakes 18:48, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Update Update on Laria Wavedeep. --Laria Wavedeep I will find ye, wherever ye are... 03:19, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Hello Hi, Rorc. I dont think I ever talked to you before. Id like to be friends if thats okay with you? I am an Elton John fan and love to talk about music. U know who Elton John is?--EltonJohnRocks 17:32, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Update Chapter Thirty-Two is up. There's a poll about the sequel. Epilogue is on saturday.--Gandr Adderbane Slayer of Snakes 17:47, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Attention!!! Silva has given me permission to post Hazel Eyes and Golden Scales! :D So expect updates at least once a week! (link is at right)--Varanus Riptail Tremble furbearerz! For I have come! Update! On HE&GS!--Varanus Riptail Tremble furbearerz! For I have come! Two Swords; Descent is finished!--Gandr Adderbane Slayer of Snakes 22:14, August 28, 2010 (UTC)